The King Of Dreams (Bill Cipher X Reader)
by Echo Inks
Summary: You had moved into Gravity Falls, Oregon expecting a normal life yet you had gotten the opposite. After meeting the Pine's twins your life had changed into a mysterious adventure yet the biggest mystery of all was meeting Bill Cipher. Little did you know, he would become the king of your dreams.
1. The Deal

You had just moved into Gravity Falls, Oregon and befriended two twins just a couple of weeks ago. They had invited you over to visit again for a movie night so you decided to head over there. As you followed directions you had finally made it to the Mystery Shack. It wasn't what you had expected but you knocked on the door anyways.

"Y/N your here!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly. "Dipper, Y/N is here!" She yelled. You had walked in to see many strange objects and creatures but the most that stood out to you was the triangle with one eye. There was many items referencing the triangle and you found it strange but Gravity Falls was full of weird.

"Y/N, glad to see you made it." Dipper greeted you.

"Since you'll be staying the night we have an extra bed set up for you in our room." He said.

"Thank you." You replied with a smile. You had headed to their room and put your backpack on the ground and suddenly heard an oink. You turned around to see Mabel's pig, Waddles.

"Say hi, Waddles." Mabel said as she grabbed him and made him wave at you. You chuckled and said hello to the adorable pig. As the day went on the twins had shown you around the shack and introduced you to Wendy. Wendy had decided to stay for the day and had a movie marathon with you, the twins and Grunkle Stan.

Night had greeted the five of you with tiredness so Wendy headed back home. The twins and you had decided to head to bed for a good night's sleep, also.

You had begun to doze off into a peaceful sleep and soon entered a dream. You were in the shack of course but the everything besides the yellow triangles were a monochrome gray color. You had walked around when suddenly a small portal of some sort had appeared and out popped the triangle you had seen all over the mystery shack. It appeared to wear a bow tie and a top hat as he held a cane in his hand.

"Who are you?" You asked in complete shock. The creature held out his hand.

"The names Bill, Bill Cipher. And your name is?" Completely speechless, you had reluctantly shook his hand.

"I'm just kidding, your names Y/N."

You looked at him still shocked.

"How do you know my name?" You asked.

"Let's just say I know lots of things." He said as he laughed.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" You blurted out in fear. You had no idea what to think, this strange creature just shows up and instantly knows your name without ever meeting you.

"Calm down, doll face, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only here for a deal." He said.

"A deal?" You asked.

"Yes, I've seen your pretty face around Gravity Falls and I'm in need of some help. If I sweep you off of your feet, I'll give you anything you want. If you don't you'll be in for a world of terror." He said. You were silent for a moment and you couldn't believe what was happening. This entity was making a deal with you and hoping to win your heart and you certainly didn't want to deal with whatever terror he threatened.

"Why are you making this deal with me? Your not even human." You said with confusion. Suddenly, Bill's form

began to shift into a tall blonde human. He wore a yellow coat with black pants and black buttoned up shirt with

of course, his bow tie and top hat.

"Not human, huh?" He smirked at you. The two of you had discussed more about the deal and had come to a conclusion. Bill's hand lit up in blue flames as he extended his arm toward you.

"So, how about that deal?"

You were nervous about the deal but decided to shake his hand anyways. You were helping him out well, with whatever he needed and you had made a new friend so why not?

"It's a deal then! Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" He said as everything went white.

You had quickly woken up back in your cozy bed and had noticed the Pines twins weren't in the room. They were probably awake as you looked out the window and saw the bright outside telling you that it was morning. You got yourself dressed and ready for the day as you and the twins had planned a day out in Gravity Falls.


	2. The Date

"Morning, Y/N!" Mabel said as she fed Waddles a bite of pancakes.

"We made pancakes and my special Mabel juice. Do you want any?" She asked as she held up a glass of Mabel juice. As you looked at the plastic dinosaurs floating around in her cup you had politely declined and had pancakes instead. All three of you had quickly finished breakfast and headed out of the house to explore Gravity Falls.

"Just wait until I show all the cool things we found." Dipper said excitedly as you walked into the forest with them. You had followed the twins on a dirt trail and soon you had seen a man walking down the other direction. As you got closer you realized who it was. The man you had met in your dreams, literally.

"Hello, Y/N. What are you doing out here?" Bill said as he smiled.

"Oh, just going for a walk." You replied. You had thought it was just some weird dream but now here Bill was standing right in front of you. As for the twins they had never seen the man but they had found his voice oddly familiar. You had decided to introduce Bill to the twins but Bill quickly cut you off.

"Dipper and Mabel, this is Bi-"

"Uh, I'm a good friend of hers." He said with slight nervousness in his tone. You had found it to be odd.

"Anyways I was planning to meet with you at the river near your house later today."

"Oh, well how about tomorrow?" You asked him.

"Sure. Well, I'll see you soon. It was nice meeting you and the twins." He said as he began to walk off. Dipper looked at you in confusion and Mabel had a wide grin on her face.

"Are you two dating?!" Mabel said gleefully.

"I need to know the details!" You blushed at her reaction and the idea of having Bill as a date despite you not having no feelings for him yet.

"Well, like he said he's just a good friend of mine." You said feeling a little unsure of the words _good friend._ Then, you noticed Dipper thinking as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Dipper, are you ok?" You asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. He just seemed slightly familiar." Dipper replied.

"Why don't we keep walking? Were almost where we need to be."

You nodded your head as you continued on the trail. The day went by as Dipper showed you many places and photos of weird things they had found. It was growing dark and eventually you would have to head back home so you had said your goodbyes to Dipper and Mabel and went home.

Soon, it became the next day and you had to meet up with Bill. You had dressed yourself nicely and let your parents know you would be heading out. You were nervous. You had just met Bill and you didn't know what he wanted you to do or why he wanted you at all. It was all so sudden for you but you had already agreed to help him and avoided whatever threat he had told you about. But you couldn't help but have a peculiar feeling about him.

[Bill's P.O.V]

I had made it to the river as I waited for Y/N. I couldn't wait to toy with her heart, I hadn't messed around with humans in forever and it was even funner to mess around with humans emotions especially when they can be easily manipulated. The most funnest of all was watching them fall for me. It's easier to have her fall in love anyways then she'll do anything for me.

[Your P.O.V]

You had seen Bill by the river and said hello to him once again. Every time you looked at him your were oddly charmed by his appearance.

"Hello, Y/N. Your looking nice this evening." He said with a smile. You avoided eye contact as you could feel the heat rush to your cheeks. You didn't expect this from him. Why did he have to be so charming?

"Why did you decide to meet with me here?" You asked him.

"Well, I'm taking you on a date." He said as he extended his hand towards you. "You do remember our deal, right?" You gave a sigh and replied with a shyful sounding yes and took his hand as he sat you down to the nearby table. The table was nicely set up with food and drinks.

"Bill, I like that your doing this but we only just met and you already wanting to date me?" You asked him as you cocked your head to the side.

"Of course, I don't think I can imagine anyone else who looks as pretty as you do." He smiled at you once again as you could feel yourself blushing again. He seemed like he couldn't take his eyes off of you as the date went on. You were surprised at how nice he was and enjoyed the compliments but it was also very odd. He was a dream entity of some sort after all.

"Hey, Y/N. I want to show you something." He said.

"Ok." You replied. He had begun to show you the various powers he had, you knew he wasn't completely human but this was very weird.

"I knew you aren't exactly human but I wasn't expecting that." You said.

Bill chuckled and grinned.

"I could do much more in your dreams, dear." You smiled at him. You were glad you had went on this date with him, he treated you well and you enjoyed his fun (and flirtatious) personality. As the date came to an end he had took you home by snapping his fingers sending you right to your house. This had caught you off guard but you realized it was something you would have to get use too.

"Bill, thank you for this night, I really did enjoy it." You said. You smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm glad you did. I'll be waiting for you in your dreams." Bill then snapped his fingers once again causing him to disappear. You had walked up into your room and settled into bed as you drifted off into a deep sleep whilst feeling quite happy.

[Bill's P.O.V]

I had finally swooned her over and things were going just as I planned. Although, something had kept tugging at me. I was used to dating but there was something about her that I couldn't explain. The way she reacted to my compliments had made her blush but I couldn't explain what I had felt. I gave an annoyed sigh as I couldn't stop thinking about her. There was no way I could feel human emotion, I was a powerful dream demon after all.


	3. The Party

You were walking near the river and had noticed everything was in greyscale again but you didn't seem to find Bill anywhere. You kept walking around trying to find him when suddenly the world had...changed. You took a step back in confusion by this. Then Bill had finally showed up.

"Oh, there you are." You said.

"I told you I'd be waiting." He grinned.

"Like what you see?" You had looked around at were you were, everything was colorful and it was a world that you had dreamt of before and it was breathtaking.

"Of course I do." You smiled at him.

"Well, I have another surprise for you." He snapped his fingers and magically appeared many things you had dreamed of wanting.

"Wow, your really outdoing yourself, Bill." You said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He once again snapped his fingers and suddenly everything went to chaos. The whole world and even common objects were brought to life into a world of weird. It had caught you off guard and it was like a nightmarish hell. Bill laughed and he seemed like he was having fun, but you weren't. He had soon took notice of your reaction.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me your scared?" He asked you. He tried holding a chuckle back but he burst out in laughter.

It was now obvious that he enjoyed scaring you.

"Bill!" You said with annoyance. You had quickly sat up in your bed and took a deep breath. Thankfully, it was only another dream. You looked at your clock and noticed it was 6:02 and flopped down back on your bed and closed your eyes again. You had heard Bill's chuckle and opened your eyes. It was too early for this.

"What? Too much chaos for you?" He said with a smirk as he floated beside your bedside.

"Bill, it's too early to deal with this." You groaned.

"Why are you here anyways?" You asked.

"I just wanted to show you how fun it is to let your dreams go wild but it seems that you don't like that." You had noticed his expression, he seemed disappointed and you felt bad for him.

"Bill, I'm sorry. It was something I hadn't expected, that's all." You said.

"It's fine. At least I got a good scare out of you." He chuckled.

"Anyways, it seems like someone needs me. I'll be back later." He said as he disappeared.

As time went on you had learned more about Bill and his crazy powers and personality. He'd took you on many dates and the two of you grew comfortable with each other and had formed a strong bond. You had need felt so happy to have someone like him your life and it felt great to be in love.

It was another day and you woke up bright and early and gotten yourself ready for the day. Bill did say that he had wanted to meet up with you again later today. You walked out of your room and into the kitchen and noticed your parents were up.

"Your up early today." Your mother said. You had grabbed a bowl, milk, and your favorite cereal and sat down and began to eat.

"Oh, I just got hungry." You said avoiding to tell her why you actually got up. You wanted to wait to tell her about Bill later. Time had passed and you had finished eating you breakfast. You were interrupted by a knock on the door so you rushed over and opened the door to see your two favorite twins.

"Hi, Y/N. Were going to have a part at the mystery shack tonight and we need a little help decorating. Do you mind helping us?" Dipper asked you.

"Of course, I'll help." You said. You had quickly put on your shoes and headed to the Mystery Shack to help decorate for the party. You had helped put up streamers, set up the disco ball, and helped with the snacks. Soon it would be time for the guests to arrive.

"Hey, Y/N! How did your date go on Wednesday?" Mabel asked with excitement.

"Did I hear something about a date?" Candy interrupted. Mabel looked at Candy and Grenda and excitedly hugged them.

"I'm so glad you could make it! Meet my friend Y/N." Mabel said as she smiled. Candy and Grenda greeted themselves to you and they soon began talking about boys.

"Speaking about boys, you have to tell what happened Wednesday night." Mabel said.

You were a little shy about telling Mabel but she insisted you tell her.

"It went pretty well like always. He's a really nice guy." You said.

"What does he look like?" Grenda asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's hot."

"Well, he is attractive." You said quietly. They all smiled at your response.

"Ooh, did you two kiss yet?" Mabel blurted.

"Oh, well not yet." You had slightly blushed as the thought of Bill kissing you came across your mind. You couldn't believe you were falling for a dream entity. Soon, guests were rushing into the mystery shack as music began to play loudly. As you watched the guests come in you had noticed Bill walking in.

What was he doing here?, you thought to yourself.

"Oh my gosh, he's here!" Mabel exclaimed loudly.

"Go dance with him!" Mabel gave you slight push and you began walking towards Bill.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" You asked him.

"I was looking for you and I figured you'd be with your friends. I did say I would meet up with you later today, right?" He said.

You had completely forgot about what he had said and you felt a little guilty about that.

"Oh, sorry. I was helping them set up this party and I lost track of time." You apologized.

Bill smiled as he looked around.

"Well, this party doesn't seem too bad and since I'm here why don't we dance?" He asked you. You had felt a wave of nervousness course through you, you had no idea how to dance.

"Oh, well, I don't know how to dance."

You said shyly.

"You don't have to know how to dance with me. Just follow my lead." Suddenly, you had heard Mabel's voice through the speakers.

"This is for all you couples out there!" She said happily as she turned on a slow song. You had looked back at Mabel as she gave you a wink. She had been watching you and Bill from afar.

You looked back at Bill and noticed his hand was extended toward you asking for a dance. Of course, you couldn't say no so you went along with him. He had put his hand around your waist and his other hand in yours. Your hands were shaky, your cheeks were flushed, your legs felt like jelly and your heart raced every time he was close to you.

You tried your best to follow his steps and soon had gotten the hang of it.

"See, your getting it now." Bill said as he smiled. You smiled back at him. You felt comforted by him and you had enjoyed the moment with him. Soon, the songs began to grew more up beat and Bill had you swinging and dancing like you never danced before.

It was a wonderful thrill and Bill clearly enjoyed dancing with you. Soon one last slow song had came on and you noticed how close the two of you were. You went along flow but soon the party had ended.

"You make a great dance partner, Y/N." Bill said.

"I do have a good teacher." You replied as you smiled at him. He smiled back as you two exited the mystery shack and had began walking home. You had started a conversation with Bill about his various abilities and powers he had which had took an interesting turn.


	4. The Winged Creature

You know, your the first girl that hasn't broken a deal with me." He said.

You looked at him slightly shocked by this.

"Really? Why?" You asked.

"Not a lot of people understand the weird things I do and they eventually become afraid of me. But it's better to be feared than loved, right?" He said. His usually happy smile he had seemed to be forced to hide how he really felt. It was sad to see him that way so you tried your best to cheer him up.

"Hey, at least I'm with you and I promised I wouldn't break the deal. Besides, I don't mind your weirdness. It's pretty cool." You smiled at him and held his hand.

"I'm glad you like it." He said as his heavy smile lifted. You had almost made it to your house and as you were about to walk in you were interrupted by Bill.

"Wait." Suddenly, he grabbed your arm and your waist pulling you close to him. His face was awfully close to yours which had caused you to go bright red.

"Bill what are yo-" You were cut off by Bill passionately kissing you which had made chills shoot through your spine. You definitely weren't expecting this. The two of you soon broke away as your eyes were still wide with shock.

Bill laughed at your shocked red face which had only caused you to blush more. You had buried your face into your hands out of embarrassment.

"Bill..." You mumbled quietly.

"Your so cute Y/N." He said.

"We'll meet again tomorrow for actual business this time." He said as he kissed your cheek then disappeared. You had walked into your house and made it into your room. You definitely weren't going to get sleep tonight as the night kept replaying in your mind. The way you danced with him and the way he looked at you as you were about to be pulled into his passionate kiss had kept bugging you. It was annoying yet you were happy, very happy.

[Bill's P.O.V]

Bill hummed a tune as he explored various peoples dreams, he had seemed happier than usual. His powers seemed to be influenced by this as he wasn't spreading terrible chaos like he usually was. He had caught himself floating around and quickly stopped. He had realized he too couldn't stop thinking about that night. He did enjoy partying and dancing but enjoying a kiss? That didn't seem right at all. He usually wouldn't feel anything at all yet he knew he felt something. He found himself stalling on his plans he had discussed with her and was more focused on her. Everything about her distracted him. At first she was only just a pawn to him but he found himself becoming attached to her.

He became frustrated by this and he didn't understand how to deal with this strange emotion he was having. So he tried his best to ignore it and focus on his plans, it was dangerous to get attached.

[Your P.O.V]

You had awoke the next morning at your usual time and went on with your day. You noticed Bill hadn't shown up yet but you guessed he was probably busy. You couldn't wait to see him though as you still couldn't stop thinking about him. Before your parents left for work for the day, your mother had suggested you take your dog out for a walk so, of course you had leashed your dog and went out for a walk. You enjoyed the nice sunny weather and the scenery of Gravity Falls and decided to walk near a more wooded area were you and the twins adventured. You had realized this wasn't a great idea as you heard a loud screeching noise. You frantically looked up at the sky and saw a quick glimpse of what it appeared to be some winged creature, so you quickly ran as fast as you could with your dog in the same direction you entered the area. Your heart raced as you ran away from whatever it was. The winged creature had swooped down and hit you from behind, making you fall into the hard ground. Pain radiated through your body from the forceful blow but you quickly got up and grabbed the leash only to realize that it had cut loose your dog letting it free as it barked and growled at the large creature. It screeched at the dog as it violently flapped its wings at your dog. You yelled out your dogs name hoping that it would listen to you but this only made the creature angrier as it attacked you, knocking you out. The last thing you saw were two kids running towards you.


	5. The Journal

You had awoke in the Mystery Shack to see Dipper and Mabel beside you. Your head was spinning and your body ached with pain but you tried your best to sit up.

"Oh, thank goodness your awake!" Mabel said happily.

"We thought you almost died."

"Do you need anything? Water? Food?" Dipper asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine." You replied. You held your head due to the horrible headache you had.

"What happened to me?"

"We found you knocked out near the woods as some weird giant bird flew away. Your dog tried running after it but we had stopped him/her." Mabel said. You had remembered the incident with that weird looking creature. You were thankful the twins had found you and that your dog was safe.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Who knows what would've happened to me." You said. The twins smiled at you.

"We'd do anything for a friend." Dipper said. You had decided to stay and spent a couple hours at the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel had to leave the room to help Grunkle Stan with Mystery Shack tours so you had decided to stay and lie down for a bit. You didn't want to waste all your energy.

"Good to see your awake." You heard a familiar voice say. You looked to the side of you to see Bill, who you were glad to see.

"I heard what happened. How are you feeling?" Bill asked you. The dizziness had gone away but the pain was still there but it was nothing major.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little sore from what happened but now that your here I'm a lot better." You smiled at him.

"I'm glad you are but now's the time to discuss. We need to make another deal." Bill said. You looked at him.

"Another deal? We already have a deal." You told him.

"I know we already have a deal, but I'll need your help. Since your end of the deal is fulfilled it's your turn to help me."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"I'll need to posses your body." He said.

Possesion? But he already has a body? You thought to yourself.

"But you have a body, why do you need to posses me?" You asked him.

"Look, Pine Tree isn't too fond of me and he has something I need, something that doesn't belong to him. I'll need to possess you because he trust 's you." He explained. You had that peculiar feeling again about Bill. This seemed odd to you but you knew that if you didn't fulfill his end of the deal you'd be in trouble, so you agreed.

"I'll make the deal with you, only because you helped me." You said. You shook his hand and suddenly you were pulled out of your body. You gasped in shock as you saw your body turn to face you. The first thing you noticed was the yellow coloring of your eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll give your body back when I'm done." He said.

You followed Bill as he walked into the Pines twins room as he searched for whatever he was looking for. Soon, he had picked up a red journal with a hand that had six fingers. As he was about to leave the room Dipper had walked in noticing the journal in

"Bill's" hand.

[Third Person P.O.V]

"Y/N what are you doing with my journal?" Dipper asked. He had noticed her yellowish eyes and pupil that was similar to Bill's. He had remembered the day he was possessed by Bill and realized that this wasn't Y/N.

"Your not Y/N! Your Bill! Why have you possessed Y/N?" He exclaimed as he looked at you. Dippers expression was stern as Bill just laughed at him.

"Your always so smart, Pine Tree. You should know why I possessed Y/N. It was all part of my plan. It's funny how easily manipulated you humans are." Bill looked at you and smiled as he lifted the journal out of Dippers reach as Dipper tried grabbing it from him. Bill then pushed Pine Tree out of the way and rushed out of the room. Dipper soon ran after Bill.

"Mabel! Bill possesed Y/N's body! Make sure he doesn't get away!" Dipper yelled at Mabel. Mabel also began running after Bill.

"Just try to stop me Pine Tree!" Bill taunted as he kept running.

"Just keep running after him soon Y/N's body will give out since she hasn't fully recovered from her black out." Mabel said. They had run out of the house and into the outdoors and Bill started to grow tired. Mabel had successfully tackled Bill down grabbing the book from "his" hands.

"I got it!" Mabel said triumphantly.

Suddenly, Mabel was thrown off of him and was pinned down by Bill as he grabbed the journal but Dipper wasn't going to let this happen.

"Thank y-" Bill was cut off by Dipper knocking down Bill with all of his strength. This has sent Bill spiraling out of Y/N's body.

"Yes, we did it!" Dipper said giving a high five to Mabel.

As for you, you had watched the whole thing. You were deeply hurt knowing that Bill had used you. All the things he had said and those wonderful dates he took you on was a lie. As you went back into your own body, you had groaned in pain. You struggled to get up so the twins had hurried to help you up.

"Sorry, Y/N I hope we didn't hurt you too badly." Dipper said as he helped you up.

"It's fine, it was my fault for making that deal with Bill." You said.

"Why did you even make a deal with him?" Mabel asked. You were glad the twins had no idea Bill had a human form and that you were dating him so you tried to keep that secret.

"He had convinced me that he'd give me anything I wanted and that he would help me in return to help him but I guess I was wrong about him. I'm sorry." You looked down and and had to hold back your tears, you didn't want to be seen crying in front of Dipper and Mabel. You couldn't believe what Bill had done and you were furious with him.

"We all make mistakes and even I made the mistake of trusting Bill, so it's not your fault." Dipper said. Although, you were sad you felt comforted by the twins help but you soon would had to go back home. Thankfully, your parents weren't home yet so you wouldn't have to explain what had happened and who knows if they would believe you. You closed the door to your room and laid down in your bed. You were physically and emotionally tired from what you had gone through and you eventually fell asleep. Your dreams just weren't the same anymore since Bill had betrayed you. Ever since that day you hadn't seen him at all but you didn't care. You were too mad at him.


	6. The Apology

As for Bill, he was resting. After using a lot of his energy by maintaining his human form he needed some time to rest. After the incident with the journal, he was frustrated that his plan didn't go through but he stopped caring. He was more concerned about you. He wanted to see you again but he had suspected that you didn't want too. After what he had seen through the mystery shack and occasionally reading your mind he had realized how mad you were. He felt guilty and missed the fun you two had. He kept trying to suppress his feelings, it was very confusing to him which had made him scared so he decided to wait for a couple of days until he was ready to see you.

Days had passed and you two hadn't seen each other at all. You were still mad but you couldn't help but miss Bill, although you had assumed Bill was done with you. At least you had Dipper and Mabel to cheer you up.

It was another day and you were listening to your favorite band while playing with your dog. The ball had rolled near your window and your dog had suddenly stood still and started barking at a black portal opening. You had taken out your earbuds and saw Bill standing in your room.

"Hey." He said as he looked down at the floor.

"What are you doing here?" You asked sternly.

"Look, I know your mad at me but I just wanted to talk to you." He said.

You looked at him with cold eyes. Now was not the time.

"Why so you can make another deal and leave me?" You said.

You noticed Bill's reaction and you knew he felt guilty as he sighed.

"No, I came back to apologize." Bill paused for a moment, he knew would have to confess but he felt awkward. He wasn't use to this.

"The only reason I had left you was because well, I uh." Bill began to fumble over his words, why couldn't he just say what he needed to say?

"I had noticed that ever since we started dating I couldn't stop thinking about you. It's like some sort of strange obsession. Soon, every time I was with you I had this strange feeling which had confused me and I eventually became scared. But, now I realize that leaving you was a mistake and I wanted to apologize."

Bill wasn't expecting to say what he had said which had caused his face to go red. He had suppressed his feelings to a point where all that annoyance had built up inside of him and he couldn't help but to say what he had to say.

You had know realized why he acted the way he did and understood why he was scared and your anger at him left. This was the first time he had fallen in love and he had no idea what to do so you walked over to him and held his hands.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry that I snapped back at you." You said giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Bill smiled at you, his cheeks still flustered. You chuckled at him, it was cute to see him this way.

"Your not mad at me anymore?" He asked.

"No. I was just angry at you because you left me. I missed you."

You said as you hugged him. He hugged you back.

You and Bill had spent the rest of the day together enjoying each other's time. Bill had tried to be more affectionate than he usually was but he was still a little shy. He still felt a little bad about the situation so he tried to make it up to you. You were just glad he had come back.

Later, you eventually told your parents about Bill (well besides the fact he was a dream demon) and your parents were happy for you. Your relationship with Bill went well, although he was busy making deals he always made sure he made time for you. He'd even take a day off or two. He eventually showed you how to create anything in the mind scape and offered you to mess around with other people's dreams so you took the offer once in a while. Of course, you didn't cause any nightmares.

Bill had wanted to progress in the relationship since you two weren't simply dating anymore, it was more than dating so he decided to take you out for dinner on your birthday night after you were done celebrating with your family and friends. On the way you had worn Bill's birthday gift as a necklace. It was Bill's original triangle form, the one you had seen in the mystery shack many times before.

"You know your birthday gift to me is really cute." You said.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, you'll always have me wherever you go." He said.

The two of you soon arrived at the place he had planned the date. It was at the same place he'd taken you on your first date, the river.

"Oh, Bill. This is so sweet of you." You said as you sat down at the table.

You enjoyed your favorite meal with him and as the date went on and you two talked about many things.

"Oh, Y/N, I have a something to give to you." He said.

He snapped his fingers as a small gold box laced with a bow appeared in front of you.

"It's your second birthday gift." He said. He had seemed eager for you to open it.

"But you already gave me my birthday gift." You said.

"Oh, just open it."

As you opened it, you saw a ring inside. It was gold and had your birthstone and on both sides of your birthstone were two white diamonds.

You looked up at him completely shocked.

"Bill, are you-" He cut you off.

"Now, it's not what you think so don't freak out. We're certainly not ready for marriage although it's almost been a year. It's a promise ring and I wanted to make a commitment to you, not a deal."

He said.

He seemed a little nervous as he spoke. He still was getting used to expressing his love for you but you knew that he loved you and you loved him very much.

"Bill, I love you." You said as you cupped his face and kissed him.

The comforting kiss lasted for a couple moments and you soon broke away.

"I love you too, Y/N." He said as he smiled at you.

You had soon headed home and went to bed. Bill had decided he would take a break and enjoy this night with you. You snuggled up with Bill as you buried your face into his neck, he was comfortably warm.

"Goodnight, dear." You said.

"Goodnight, doll face." He replied as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead. The two of you soon fell asleep into a world of colorful dreams and everything seemed right with the world.


End file.
